


Fixing The Supernatural Ending Because I'm Not A Coward (A.k.a I'm hijacking the ending so there.)

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fix It Fic, Jack kline - Freeform, M/M, SERIES FINALE DOESN'T EXIST, SPN - Freeform, Saileen - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, This Is How It Ends, castiel - Freeform, eileen leahy - Freeform, spn 15.20 spoilers, supernatural WTF, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: This is a fix it fic for the supernatural finale.This is, at least in my opinion, how things should have actually ended. Because supernatural writers wtf I'm still in shock.Anyways enjoy!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Fixing The Supernatural Ending Because I'm Not A Coward (A.k.a I'm hijacking the ending so there.)

Dean opened his eyes slowly, blinking to clear them and take in the view before him. The sky was as blue as a robin’s egg, decorated with fluffy white clouds. Dean was lying on his back in a clearing, seemingly in the middle of a forest. Deep green boughs pierced the sky and birds sun melodies to the sun. A crystalline river ribboned its way through the open space, the light from above casting the water in incandescent color. Dean pulled himself up into a sitting position, gathering his thoughts and taking in the entirety of his surroundings. “I… I’m in heaven aren’t I?” Dean thought to himself, an incredulous smile breaking across his face. “I really made it into heaven…” Dean repeated the words over and over, the reality of them filling his mind. Then, his last memories flew in. A sharp silver nail, blood spilling from the wound, Sam begging him to stay alive. Dean, struggling to keep himself in the realm of the living as he promised Sam he’d always be with him. And then himself, closing his eyes and letting go. “Sammy… wherever you are, I will always be in your heart. Always fight on, my little brother. Find the happiness you deserve to have.”

Dean pulled himself to his feet, stretching and taking stock of his body. All wounds gone, as if they had never been there. Dean turned. There was a road, long and winding leading into the mystical heart of the wood. Dean, sensing within himself this was his path, began to walk. It didn’t take him long to come upon the house, and the form sitting on the front porch. As Dean got closer, the form became clearer. It was Bobby, reclining on a swinging chair. Dean approached the house and turned into the drive, warmth filling his heart. “Hey, Bobby. How’s it going up here in the clouds?” Dean asked, settling in beside Bobby. The other turned, exasperated face already on. “Took you long enough. I’ve been waiting.” Bobby said, his smile betraying how he really felt. “Apologies, didn’t know I’d have someone waiting for me to die.” Dean snarked back, tilting his head to enjoy the soft breeze. “You have plenty of people waiting for you, you idjit. And I believe one of them is right down there.” Bobby pointed at the path leading behind the house. “Now hurry up! He’s been waiting plenty long.” he said, practically shoving Dean off the porch. 

Dean strolled down the path, pondering Bobby’s choice of words. He didn’t ponder long though, because he caught sight of the person waiting for him at the end of the road. The man turned, revealing a face as familiar and as loved to Dean as anything else in the world. “Hello, Dean.” Cas said, the angel’s rare, soft smile already in place. Dean’s heartbeat racketed up, eyes frantically scanning Cas’s face for any trick, any hidden sign of a cruel joke or some twisted illusion. Finding none, Dean broke into a run, refusing to wait another second. Cas caught him in his arms, holding him tight as Dean leaned his head against Cas’s chest. A few breathtaking moments passed, and Dean raised his head to look Cas right in the eyes, Dean’s hands encircling Cas’s head as carefully as possible. Dean could feel his throat closing, and tears threatening to fall from his eyes. The love in his heart in soul at that moment was possibly too much to take. “Good to see you again, Cas.” Dean managed, voice thick with emotion. “It is also excellent to see you again, Dean. I had a feeling this wasn’t the end for us.” Dean laughed through his tears, fighting to clear his throat. “Of course it wasn’t the end for us, idiot. You think I’d let you go that easily?” Dean said, happier in that moment then any other in his life. It took only one more moment for Dean to lean forward and kiss Cas. Something deep inside him shifted and settled, finally letting him breathe. 

A golden glow spread through Dean’s chest, something that spoke of happily ever afters and laughter and hands threaded together in front of photographs filled with happy memories. As the two stood there, wrapped up in each other’s arms and hugging the other close, a chapter of Dean Winchester’s life opened to the final page. As Dean leaned back and gazed at Cas, bringing up his nerve. And when Dean finally whispered “I love you, Cas”, the chapter fell shut. 

There was a gathering at the horizon, cast in iridescent color as the sun set. There was Jack, and Jody and Adam. And every other person they had loved and lost. Each wore a smile of pride and joy as Dean and Cas drew near, eyes still filled with loves and faces filled with happiness. “Hello, Dean.” Jack said, smiling his signature smile. “Are you ready?” Jack asked, eyebrows raised in question. Dean took a deep breath, raising his gaze to the stars before back down to the ground. “Never been more ready.” Dean answered as he took a step forward with Cas, into the great unknown. 

Hours stretched into days, days stretched into weeks, weeks stretched into months, months stretched into years. Sam grew old down on Earth, Eileen by his side. Jack had brought back to life, a small gesture for him that meant the world for another. Both were overjoyed, in love until the end. And Dean and Cas finally, finally, got the happiness they deserved, living out eternity with the family they had made for themselves. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Yes I am taking suggestions leave them in the comments!


End file.
